The ReBlur: Arabian Nights
by TheOrangeRobo
Summary: This a semi-reboot to the Sonic series combining the games, comics, TV shows and some new things. Aman-Rapi was a Djinn Hunter, one of the best. And the ancestor to the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. But when he faces near death after finding a ring and facing Erazor Djinn, he must find the World Rings before the flame goes out. A Sonic and the Secret Rings adaptation.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Hello! Welcome to the ReBlur! For those of you who hadn't looked at the description or still don't get it, here is an explanation. This is a semi-reboot to the Sonic series. It takes place from before the events of the games, to the games from Sonic the Hedgehog to Sonic Lost World, and even after that! There will be characters from the games, the comics, the shows and much more. There will even be new characters! This will be a very long ride, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

 _Prologue: The Gods_

According to scholars and priests, in the beginning, there were four gods. Gaia, Solaris, Illumina, and Noctis. And with them, came the Master Emerald, the Sol Emeralds, the Precioustone, and the World Rings.

With the power of the Master Emerald, Gaia shaped Mobius, the world where all their creations would mainly go, and created the Mobians, the Chao, which diverged and became also known as the Mobini, and the Chaos Emeralds.

With the power of the Sol Emeralds, Solaris shaped the Sol Dimension, a pocket dimension that could be accessed through Mobius and was an ocean oriented place, and created the humans, the Bem, and the Babylonians.

With the power of the Precioustone, Illumina shaped the Maginaryworld, the world of dreams, and created the Seedrians, the Wisps, and the fairies.

And with power of the World Rings, Noctis created the Arabian Nights, a pocket dimension that could be accessed through Mobius and was a desert that was teeming with magic, and created the Djinn, the Black Arms, and the Precursors.

It is unknown how the Twilight Cage, and many of its inhabitants were created. It is thought there was a fifth god, but there is no evidence of one existing.

The Arabian Nights is where this all began. Where a Djinn, going by the name Erazor somehow devised a spell that would separate the gods into two pieces... forever. They would be separated in the realms that they created.

The halves of Gaia were Light Gaia and Dark Gaia. Light Gaia would be sent to a Gaia Temple, where he would forced into a deep slumber. Dark Gaia would sealed in the core of Mobius, where she too would be forced into a deep slumber.

The halves of Solaris were Mephiles and Iblis. Mephiles would be sealed in the Scepter of Darkness, while Iblis would be sealed forever sealed in the kin of the ruler of Soleanna, and be passed down whenever a knew child was born.

The halves of Illumina were Lumina and Void. Lumina would lose her memories of being a god, and instead, remember being the protector of the Precioustone. Void had the same problem, and somehow, he knew something was missing, which would factor into his sadness.

The halves of Noctis were Shahra and Erazor. Shahra would be sealed in the ring of the Ring Genie, forever to grant people's wishes. And Erazor? He was sealed in the Djinn that started all of this. The Djinn was given god-like powers and took Erazor's name, calling himself "Erazor Djinn."

It seemed to be that it would be this way forever. But, a hedgehog, with speed like no others, started a series of events that would spread out across history. All because he found a ring.

* * *

Light Gaia, Dark Gaia, Mephiles, Iblis, Lumina, Void, Shahra, the name of Erazor and Erazor Djinn belong to **SEGA**.

The idea of Erazor being not a Djinn belongs to **TheOrangeRobo**.


	2. Chapter 1: Life of a Djinn Hunter

**Time to meet the man who found the ring, who is our hero of the Arabian Nights arc, and the ancestor to Sonic the Hedgehog. In terms of our time, the year this takes place is 16 CE/AD.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Lost Prologue Part 1  
_

A hedgehog was walking through a town in the Arabian Nights. He had indigo fur, tan skin, and green eyes. He wore a white scarf around his neck, white fingerless gloves, and white sandals. He also had a belt with a sheath for his dagger, a place for his mini water container, and a pouch.

It had been 1016 years ever since Erazor Djinn separated the gods, and everyone knew who had done it. 1000 years ago, they sealed him away for it. After that, he was making Djinns left and right to cause havoc. Because of that, Djinn Hunters were being hired like crazy to do what they do best, hunt Djinns. And they have been for 16 years.

This hedgehog was no exception to that, as he was a Djinn Hunter himself. He was looking for a specific tent, one that belonged to a client he needed to talk to. The client had told him which tent, he just hadn't spotted it yet.

 _Where is-_ he thought. Then he spotted the tent to his right. _Never mind then._ He walked over to the tent and stood in front of the flap that leads into the tent. "Hello?" he said, making sure someone was inside. Sure enough there was, as a Mobian hedgehog opened the flap. She had dark red fur, green eyes, and tan skin. She wore a white cloak with a hood (which was currently not on her head) over a long light blue sleeveless dress with a yellow criss-cross design, and white sandals.

"Are you the Djinn Hunter I requested?" she asked cautiously.

"If you asked for a hedgehog named Aman-Rapi who happens to be a Djinn Hunter," he began. "Then yes, I am the Djinn Hunter." The woman looked relieved hearing this.

"Come in, then." she told him, then moving out of his way. Aman-Rapi walked inside the tent to see a place where she would sleep, and two pillows acting as seating areas. "Sit." she told him, pointing to one of the pillows as she sat on the other. He did as asked, sitting on the pillow.

"So, what do you need?" Aman-Rapi asked.

"Every month, my brother comes to visit me." she started. "He was supposed to get here yesterday, but he never came."

"You sure he isn't late?" Aman-Rapi asked.

"That's what I thought at first, and what I want to believe." the woman replied. "But he only lives a few miles north of the town, though. So he wouldn't be late." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I fear he may be.. dead." She started crying softly.

"You think the Djinns are responsible, so you asked for me, correct?" Aman-Rapi asked. She nodded, still crying. He thought about what to do, and in the end, decided he should do it. "I'll do it." She looked up, and a smile grew on her face.

"Thank you." she managed to say. She stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. He got up to leave and almost forgot to ask her name.

"What's your name, miss?" Aman-Rapi asked.

"... Madonna." she replied.

 _Madonna._ he thought. He said the name repeatedly in his head as he walked out of the tent. He looked at the position of the sun, then used it to find north. He looked at the horizon, and sped off, literally. Madonna walked out just in time to see him run.

She smiled and said to herself, "He's fast."

* * *

Aman-Rapi couldn't stop thinking about Madonna. So much in fact, he almost ran past the place he needed to go. But he snapped out of it and stopped a few feet away from the tent of Madonna's brother. And it's a good thing he did. Because it was surrounded by Djinns. Aman-Rapi dove to the ground to avoid being seen by the Djinns.

 _Damn, she was right._ he thought. He counted how many Djinns there were. There were four, and all of them were Green Ma Djinns wearing a gray keffiyeh and cloth around the forearms. _The weak ones, my lucky day._ He pulled out his dagger and ran at one of them.

He stabbed one of the Djinns and the energy it had went inside of him, which is how people managed to use magic here. And he was on to the next one before they realized what had happened. He swung and slashed the back of another Djinn. Then that was when the Djinns knew what was going on and began attacking. But then, Aman-Rapi pulled out something and threw it on the ground in front of the Djinns. It snared them with magic, allowing him to finish the job.

"That was fast." he said to himself after killing the last one. He then walked over to the tent and cautiously opened the flap, and the expression on his face grew sad. Madonna's brother... was dead. "Damn them! Damn them all!" He turned away for a moment, then looked back and noticed something. Next to his body, there was a tiny box. "I hope this doesn't count as being a grave robber." Aman-Rapi hoped out loud as he walked in and grabbed the box. He opened it, to find a gold ring. _This must've been a gift._ he realized. He might as well give it to her. He then walked out of the tent. Before taking off, he looked back at the tent, then turned around and ran away.

* * *

Madonna was sitting in her tent, anxiously awaiting the return of Aman-Rapi.

"Madonna?" a voice called from the outside of the tent. She got up and opened the flap to see Aman-Rapi standing there, tapping his foot impatiently.

"So? How is she?" she asked hopefully. Aman-Rapi looked reluctant to say.

"I... don't know how to say this..." he told her.

"Say what?" Madonna asked.

"He's... there was nothing I could do." he replied. Madonna's expression grew sad.

"No... he can't..." Madonna whispered. "Why?!" She then started to cry. Aman-Rapi put his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. She stopped crying and looked at him for a moment. Then she started sobbing into his shoulder.

 _This is a little awkward for me._ he thought. But he didn't say anything. A few minutes later, she started crying less and less. After she stopped completely, he told her, "I found something while I was there." He pulled out the box with the ring and opened it. She gazed at the ring, then started tearing up, but didn't show signs of crying. "I think this was a gift for you. I wanted to give it to you, so you could have it."

"It's fine." Madonna told him. "You can have it as payment."

"Are you sure?" Aman-Rapi asked. "It wouldn't feel right to me just taking it, and it was supposed to be yours."

"It's fine." she replied more firmly. He reluctantly closed the box and put it back in his pocket.

"I guess I'll be off then." he told her. He then thought of something. "Do you... want me to stay for a bit?"

"No." Madonna replied.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "See ya." he ran off. Madonna thought of something, which made her smile a lot and she entered her tent.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you guys enjoyed that chapter. As you can also see, the fanfic has gone under the renaming of its title and changing of the description. The entire ReBlur story was going to be one book, but I decided that would make it too long. So I am splitting each of the arcs into a single book. And so, the remainder of this book will follow Aman-Rapi. See ya later!**

 **Aman-Rapi and the Green Ma Djinns are owned by Sega.**

 **Madonna is owned by TheOrangeRobo.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Strongest Djinn

**Welcome to chapter 2 of ReBlur! In this chapter, we meet two very important characters! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Lost Prologue  
_

Aman-Rapi sat in his tent, examining the ring closely. Although he felt guilty for taking the ring, Madonna said he could have it, and she insisted on it.

 _It isn't as bad, right?_ he thought hopefully. _She wanted me to have it, so why do I feel guilty?_ He sighed. _Why am I even worrying about this?_ He looked at the ring again. _You know what?_ he thought. _This may look good on me. I'll try it on before I sell it._ Then he realized something. _Why would I wear a ring? Screw that._ He put the ring back in the box, and went to go to sleep.

But there was something that urged him to stay awake.

"Why won't I go to sleep?!" Aman-Rapi groaned. He looked at the ring. "It's you!" he realized. "Fine! If you want me to put you on my finger, then I will!"

He opened the box and took the ring out. "Now which finger?" He looked at all of the fingers on his right hand. "The ring finger? No, that's saved for when I get married." _If I ever decide to._ he silently added. His gaze fell upon his middle finger, and he shrugged. "Why not?" He carefully slid the ring onto his middle finger.

But then smoke began rising out of the ring. "It's a trap!" he gasped. He frantically went to yank the ring off, but found it would not budge.

"Do not be alarmed!" a voice told him. "It is not a trap!" Aman-Rapi looked around for the owner of the voice, when he saw the smoke slowly form into a woman with magenta hair that curved in front of her, and wore clothing one would usually wear in the Arabian Nights!

"Greetings! I am Shahra, the Genie of the Ring!" the woman greeted him.

"A... genie?" Aman-Rapi spoke. "Like those Djinns that decide to help people?"

"Exactly." Shahra answered. "But now, it is I who needs help from you."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what makes you think I'd be willing to help you, and not swimming in gold from the wishes you grant?" he questioned.

"Well... to be fair... you did accept that woman's job." she replied. "And you did try to give the ring back to her."

"That's because it involved Djinns, and that's what I do for a living!" Aman-Rapi countered. "And she also lost her brother, so I didn't want to add salt to the wound."

"But this does involve a Djinn!" she explained. Aman-Rapi's ears perked up at the mention of Djinn.

"You need help with a Djinn?" he asked. She nodded. "But you're a Djinn, why can't you do this yourself?"

"I am stuck in that ring." Shahra sighed. Aman-Rapi sweatdropped. How'd he forget she was the Genie of the Ring? "And even if I could get out of it, this Djinn is different. It has... power. Power that exceeds even mine. He is the one that controls all Djinns, Erazor Djinn."

Aman-Rapi gasped. "You want me... to help you take on the Erazor Djinn?! No one takes that job, not even the best!"

"Please!" Shahra pleaded. "If you don't, all hell will break loose! This world will be destroyed!"

"Heh, no Djinn can be that powerful, not even the leader." he snorted.

"Not him alone, but with the World Rings he could." she added. Aman-Rapi did a double take.

"The World Rings are a myth! Not even the Djinns know where they are!" he retorted.

"That is not entirely true." she told him. "There is only one Djinn who knows where they are. Me."

 _ **Thanks for telling me, my dear.**_ a voice snarled from outside the tent. Shahra's skin went pale.

"No... he can't be here." she whimpered in fear. Aman-Rapi reached for his dagger and leaped outside his tent. He saw nothing, until he heard a sword clang, so he instinctively dodged out of the way. A sword swiped where he had just previously been. He then saw a man with a similar hairstyle to Shahra, only it was red, and the man had purple skin, hovering above the tent.

" _ **You're the blue rat that Shahra recruited, huh?**_ " the man asked with a booming voice. " _ **Where is she anyway?**_ " Shahra floated out of the tent with fear in her eyes, but her face not showing, and went next to Aman-Rapi.

"I'm not a rat, thank you very much!" Aman-Rapi retorted. "I'm a hedgehog!"

" _ **Do I look like I care?**_ " the man asked. " _ **Everyone will be too dead for me to care, especially you! You'll become roadkill by the time I'm done with you.**_ "

"I'll make you eat those words!" Aman-Rapi shouted.

He was about ready to engage the man when Shahra put her hand on his chest. "Don't do it." she ordered. "You don't want to fight Erazor Djinn."

Aman-Rapi looked at Shahra in shock. "THAT'S ERAZOR?!" he loudly whispered.

" _ **What's the matter, did you become a blue chicken now?**_ " Erazor taunted. Aman-Rapi growled in response. Erazor was done, though, as he turned his attention toward Shahra. " _ **So Shahra, now that you've admitted to the existence of the World Rings, will you go fetch them for me, my dear?**_ "

"I'd never give them to you!" Shahra shouted angrily.

" _ **Wouldn't you, though?**_ " Erazor asked, as if he was blackmailing her. She turned away in response, obviously conflicted and angry. " _ **I suppose a punishment is in order.**_ " With the flick of a finger, he shot a flame at Shahra.

"Look out!" Aman-Rapi shouted. But Shahra wouldn't get out of the way in time! So without any other options, he dove and took the flame for her. Shahra gasped in shock.

Erazor responded to this by laughing maniacally. " _ **So this is how this is going, is it?**_ " he chuckled. " _ **This will be fun to watch.**_ " He began to float away from the tent. " _ **Listen well. Bring me the seven World Rings before the flame extinguishes. If not...**_ "

"?!"

" _ **Your life is forfeit!**_ " Then, thinking they'd be focused on the World Rings, he gloated, " _ **I think I'll take King Shahryar's life for the fun of it.**_ "

"He can't take the king's life!" Shahra spoke. "It'll cause the whole kingdom to go into a panic! We need to stop him!"

"Screw that!" Aman-Rapi told her. "We need to get the World Rings so I don't die!"

"But if we do, the Arabian Nights is done for!" she countered. "Do you want that to happen?!"

"No, but I don't want to do die!" he retorted. "There is so much I haven't done yet!"

"The flame doesn't look like it's dying down anytime soon, so we still have lots of time!" Shahra pointed out. "We need to hurry!" The hedgehog looked conflicted on what needed to be done. What was good for everyone, or what was good for him.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Let's hurry then!" Shahra said. Aman-Rapi retracted the tent spell he used, and then quickly sped in the direction Shahra guided him toward.

* * *

 **And there we go guys! We finally met Shahra and Aman-Rapi, and now our adventure into the Arabian Nights can finally begin! Also, I'm so sorry this took so long, I just hadn't gotten around to finishing it, but now that I have, expect more chapters!  
**

 **Aman-Rapi, Erazor Djinn, and Shahra are all owned by** **SEGA.**


	4. Chapter 3: Kidnapping of the King

**Welcome, to the long awaited Chapter 3 of The ReBlur: Arabian Nights! If you're wondering where this has been, there are a few of reasons. I was working on two other fanfics (because I thought I was able to handle writing three at once, which I'm not). You won't find those, they've been deleted (for now). I was also really lazy (that's a common reason). The final reason is, I don't own a copy of Sonic and the Secret Rings myself, so I write these as I watch someone else play the game. And to do that, I have to watch someone in addition to writing this, so I've been holding off. But I figured it's a new year, so I might as well get off my big fat *** **removed for copyright reasons* and write something to start off 2017. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling. Onto the new anime intro! (This will be a trend on all my fanfics. You don't like them, just skip them.)**

* * *

 _(Intro Begins)_

Aman-Rapi stands on a cliff overlooking a big castle that's pouring out Djinn. Shahra floats next to him. The two look at each other with determination. Aman-Rapi looks back at the castle while Shahra is sucked into the ring.

 _ **(Seven Rings In Hand by Steve Conte)**_

 **Make beliefs reborn! (Make beliefs reborn!)**

 **Myths in mind rethought! (Myths in mind rethought!)**

A flame appears on the area of Aman-Rapi's chest where his heart is.

 **Question all that's known! (Question all that's known!)**

 **Legends blurred and torn! (Legends blurred and torn! Blurred and torn! Yeah!)**

He puts his hand over the flame, and then gets into a running position. He takes off and leaps off the cliff, before cutting away.

 **No such thing as fate for those who speed!**

Aman-Rapi runs at top-speeds through the desert.

 **A path out of time instead of just livin' it!**

It zooms in on the hedgehog's face before he boosts away.

 **So many things erased before they begin!**

Erazor Djinn stands on top of his castle with an evil smirk on his face, before he disappears into shadows.

 **Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been!**

Shahra meditates in a black void, before looking up hopefully.

 **Fortune fades like words in the sand, just like that it's nothin' at all just seems.**

Madonna sits in her tent, looking at a drawing of her and her brother, before the brother seems to be erased from the drawing.

 **Nothin' at all just seems.**

 **Fortune shines with seven in hand, back to fact make real of all that seems.**

 **Make real of all that seems.**

The Seven World Rings float in front of Erazor, who cackles.

 **Seven Rings in Hand, speed through nights with feet in sand!**

Aman-Rapi runs toward a horde of Djinns with dagger in hand.

 **Seven Rings Hand, wonders all under command!**

He begins taking some out.

 **Seven Rings in Hand, wild with just one single hand!**

He pulls out an explosion spell from his pouch and throws it down beneath him.

 **Seven Rings in Hand, with arrowed hearts catch fire now!**

He jumps just as the explosion begins, propelling him over the Djinns and killing them.

 **Make beliefs reborn! (Make beliefs reborn!)**

 **Myths in mind rethought! (Myths in mind rethought!)**

Aman turns to where the horde was, only to see Erazor standing there with his arms crossed. The hedgehog scowls, and Erazor smirks.

 **Question all that's known! (Question all that's known!)**

 **Legends blurred and torn!**

The two rush at each other. Just before Aman's dagger and Erazor's fist collide, it cuts away to the title. "ReBlur: Arabian Nights."

 _(Intro Ends)_

* * *

 _The Desert_

Aman ran as fast as he could as Shahra gave him directions to King Shahryar's palace.

"Are you sure I'm going the right way?" Aman asked with concern.

 _I'm a genie. Of course I know where I'm going._ Shahra responded.

"Well to me, it looks like a bunch of desert." he told her. "Wait, that's what it looks like everywhere."

Only a few moments later, they came upon a huge city.

"Daaaaaaamn!" Aman chuckled. "That's the biggest city I've laid eyes upon!"

 _Of course it is. It's the capital city of the Arabian Nights._ Shahra explained.

"And the palace is just somewhere in there?" he asked.

 _In the middle to be precise._ Shahra answered.

"Really?!" Aman asked. "Can you just teleport me in?"

 _Actually I can._ she admitted.

"That would've been too- wait you can?" he realized. "Then why did you make me run all the way here?"

 _You need the exercise._ she told him.

"Shahra, I don't know if you know my profession, but it involves a lot of running to places." Aman explained. "I think I get plenty of exercise. So go ahead and teleport us in."

 _Alright, here goes._ Shahra said. At first nothing happened.

"I don't think anything ha-"

 _Sand Oasis, the Capital City_

"-ppened." Aman proceeded to run face first into a wall. "Ow!" he shouted. He then proceeded to shout a lot of… colorful words to express how much pain he was in.

 _Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?_ Shahra asked.

"Yes." he simply responded. "But why didn't you warn me?!"

 _I did!_ she retorted.

"No you didn't!" Aman argued.

 _I went, 'Alright, here goes.'_ Shahra quoted.

"That was a warning?!" Aman asked. "That's not a good warning!" He got up while rubbing his head and noticed something. "Is this what palaces look like? Because this is not what I imagined."

It looked like was at some building at a pier town nearby the Capital Citty. It was pretty rundown. In fact, there was no one there.

 _Wait, this isn't right._ Shahra told him. _This isn't what the Royal Palace looks like!_

"Really? I couldn't tell the difference between a palace and a rundown building." he said sarcastically.

 _It must be Erazor's magic that's keeping me from directly teleporting to the palace!_ the genie determined.

"Then I guess I'll have to take the long way." Aman also guessed.

 _Be careful. If Erazor is messing with my magic, then he likely has Djinns and other traps waiting for you._ Shahra warned. The hedgehog nodded in understanding, before taking off out of the building.

 **BGM –** _ **Let the Speed Mend It**_ **by Runblebee**

 _Head forward from your current position._ Shahra told him.

Aman did as told and continued forward. As he passed by a series of small lakes, he held his hand out to scoop some water and poured on his face, using it as drinking and cooling water.

As he came upon the last one, stone pillars shot up from underneath the ground.

 _They're being manipulated by magic! Watch out!_ Shahra called out.

The speedster quickly strafed from left and right as they popped out of the ground.

He successfully avoided all the pillars and maid his way to another set of pillars, where a couple of Blue and Green Djinn awaited him.

"Alright, now it's time to show my skills off to these Djinn!" Aman quipped. His dagger popped into his hand and he stomped on a Djinn, propelling him to two Djinn on the pillars. As he flew past the two, he slashed both of them with his dagger and quills. He landed and Homing Attacked a Djinn that happened to be in front of him, before he hit the ground running.

He vaulted over a fallen pillar and kicked a Djinn down to the ground. He leaped onto it and stabbed it in the chest. He looked up two Djinn in the air. He jumped to the first one and Homing Attacked it, before using the bounce to hit the second one. He landed and ran into a Djinn. He kicked that Djinn into a pile of boxes, knocking the pile over and crushing them.

"I feel like I'm way more efficient than usual." Aman commented as he ran past some plant wildlife.

 _While you wear the ring, I can boost your current abilities, as well as give you new ones._ Shahra explained.

"Huh, neat." Aman admitted. He came upon a pile of fallen pillars that blocked his way. However, he saw that some of the fallen pillars had fallen into a big lake and were big enough to stand on. "I guess I'm taking that route."

He hopped over the water and landed safely on the first one. He made his way onto the pillars and eventually made it back to shore. Ahead of him he noticed two Red Djinns. As soon as he saw them, they saw him.

 _Those ones breathe fire. I gotta watch out for that._ Aman reminded himself. As soon as he noted that, they did what they were known for, breathing fire.

 _Slide!_ Shahra yelled. Aman did do that out of instinct and saw that a shield formed around him, allowing him save passage through the fire and the flames. He stabbed them as he slid past.

"What was that?!" Aman asked.

 _That was the Aegis Slide. If you slide along the ground, you gain a protective shield._ Shahra explained.

"Neat." he admitted.

 _The building ahead should provide safe passage._ Shahra pointed out.

He entered the building, only to find flames sprouting from the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"Bad idea!" he exclaimed. He swiftly dodged all the flames and uses his Aegis Slide when needed to escape the building.

As soon as Aman got out, a spear landed right next to him. He looked up and saw more coming at him. His eyes shrank.

"Not good!" he shouted. He dashed away just in time to avoid a spear that landed in the spot he was just in. Dozens more rained upon him, but he managed to avoid them all with his quick reflexes. The only problem was that he was being forced toward a building. Or was it?

 _It's a dead end!_ Shahra stated.

"Watch this." the hedgehog calmly replied. He increased speed toward the wall.

 _Aman, you're going to go splat if you continue this course!_ Shahra warned. _Turn around!_

Aman ignored this and continued toward the building. Luckily for him, the sand sloped upward, allowing him to transition from the ground to the wall.

 _Of course!_ Shahra exclaimed. _I should've expected this!_ Once he got high enough, he landed on a ledge.

"Whew!" he exclaimed. "That was one-" A spear landed right next to his head. "Sh*t." He saw that more were aiming toward the wall, and began shimmying on the edge as fast as he could without falling. Eventually, the spears stopped flying, at him, which made things a little easier for him. But immediately after, he saw spikes repeatedly poking out from the ledge ahead. "Oh come on!" He timed his shimmy so that he was right behind the spikes in front, and just ahead of the spikes behind him.

As soon as he got past that, more spears came at him. He shimmied onto a part of the ledge he thought was stable. But it clearly wasn't, because it started crumbling as soon as he stepped on it.

"Oh sh-" he managed to get out before the ledge fell. He managed to catch himself and landed on the falling ledge as it fell down a sand waterfall. He saw that there was somewhere to land.

 _Jump!_ Shahra shouted. He did so and landed safely.

"That was too close!" Aman commented.

 _There! Just past the lake is the bridge to the palace!_ Shahra told him. Aman looked and saw fallen pillars stretching across a lake.

"You know, this is very convenient for me." Aman realized. "It's amazing how all these pillars just happened to fall in the exact places I need in order to get across."

 _Yeah yeah, that's great and all, but can we get a move on?!_ Shahra asked.

"Oh right, sorry!" he apologized. He jumped across the pillars onto the other side. He ran on, only to find a Green Djinn blocking the bridge to the palace.

 _Hey, try the Speed Break! You pretty much go super fast, but only for a short time!_ Shahra informed.

"Alright then." Aman said. He got into a running stance, and shouted, "SPEED BREAK!" Because that's what he felt like would trigger it. And he would not be wrong. He suddenly flew forward at a speed he'd never experienced before, plowing right through the Djinn and making his way across the long bridge to the palace.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 _King Shahryar's Palace_

"Where is he?" Aman asked, looking around the barren palace.

"Are we too late?" Shahra worried, now manifesting herself outside the ring. Behind the two, a jar began shaking violently, and it fell over, revealing a fat guy with a very peculiar mustache.

"… Who the hell is that guy?" Aman asked, very confused.

"I am Shahryar, king of the Arabian Nights!" the man flamboyantly introduced.

"That's… Shahryar?" A wide grin spread across Aman's face, and snickers came from his mouth. Eventually, they turned into laughter.

"You insolent fool!" Shahryar roared. "You dare laugh at me?! Guards! Seize the blue spiky thing!"

"First, I'm a hedgehog. Second, I'm indigo, not blue. There's like, a huge difference with those colors." the hedgehog complained. Shahra rolled her eyes at Aman, before turning back to the king.

"Where are your men, Your Highness?" Shahra questioned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Shahryar remembered. "When the Djinn appeared, everybody fled like it was the end of the world. And I had to hide in the jar… for reasons."

"Like what?" Shahra asked. No sooner than she asked, then a giant pterodactyl came flying by, yanking Shahryar off his feat. And you know who was on said pterodactyl? Erazor Djinn, that's who.

"NOOOOOO!" Shahryar screamed. "HELP MEEEEE!" The Djinn and the hedgehog's eyes locked. Erazor was smirking cockily at the hedgehog.

"Look who finally showed up!" Aman quipped. "And here I thought you weren't going to show!"

"Quick, after him!" Shahra yelled. She disappeared back into the ring, before Aman took off after the Djinn. Aman managed to stay relatively close behind Erazor, and seemed to be ever so slightly gaining on him.

"Damn, this rat doesn't know when to quit." Erazor mumbled. He then smiled madly. "But let's see if he can keep up when he has to do deal with this!" Erazor cast some magic into the sand, and a big whirlpool formed in front of Aman, forcing the hedgehog to stop.

"Darn! He's getting away!" Aman shouted.

 _Aman, look!_ the genie shouted. The hedgehog looked down into the whirlpool, and noticed something climbing out. Two purple tails popped out of the whirlpool, and they had eyes on them. Soon, a creature that looked to be that of a giant purple scorpion with tons of eyes emerged from the whirlpool.

"What… is that?" he asked, both confused and creeped out at the same time.

 _It's a monster summoned by Erazor! The Sand Scorpion!_ Shahra informed.

"Probably to stall us while he gets away with the king, no doubt." he guessed. "Well, can't you just-" he wiggled his fingers, imitating magic. "-to teleport this guy away?"

 _If I wasn't able to get through Erazor's magic force field, I doubt I'd be able to get rid of this guy._ Shahra sadly answered.

"That's okay." Aman told her. "I can do this no problem. It's just a big scorpion… with lots of eyes… that are staring right at me…"

 _But I can say that the big eyeball on its back seems to be its weak point!_ Shahra pointed out.

"Is that the part currently facing me?" the hedgehog asked.

 _Yes._ she clarified. The scorpion then started scuttling in a random direction.

 **BGM - _Poison Spear_ by Runblebee**

"Why is it trying to flee?" Aman wondered. "It doesn't matter. It can't outrun me." He began chasing after the Scorpion. A red light began forming on the right tail of the Sand Scorpion.

 _Watch out for its tail attack!_ Shahra warned. Aman just moved all the way to the right to avoid it, and it could not reach him. The left tail then tried to crush him, only to miss when he sidestepped.

"Hey, I wonder…" He homing attacked onto the left tail's first eyeball, then onto the second, then onto the one on its back.

 _Nice work!_ Shahra congratulated.

"Now to do it again." Aman said to himself. He waited until one of the tails slammed itself onto the ground, and then repeated what he had done earlier. In response, the scorpion turned around, its front facing Aman. "THAT'S EVEN CREEPIER!" To add to the creepiness, the mouth/front eye detached from the front of the body and started chomping its way toward him. "OH HELL NO!" Aman kicked the mouth in the eye rapidly. It retracted itself back to the head. "I hope it doe-" It detached the mouth again. "COME ON!" When it got close Aman latched himself onto one of the teeth, and began stabbing his dagger into the eye. "JUST DIE! DIE… DIE… DIE… DIE!" he shouted angrily. He jumped off once it reattached. The Sand Scorpion was weak, but not defeated. Aman's eye twitched. He pulled out an Explosion spell., and threw it as hard as he could at the Scorpion. Just before it exploded, Aman said, "Hasta la vista, baby." The monster exploded into purple fire.

 **BGM End**

"So freaking glad that monstrosity is dead!" Shahra manifested out of the ring.

"Aman, look!" she exclaimed and pointed toward where the Scorpion exploded. Aman looked and saw that sand had been kicked up. But that wasn't what had gotten his attention. Right there, smack dab in the middle of the crater, was a World Ring.

"Is that…" Aman spoke.

"Yes it is… a World Ring." Shahra answered. The hedgehog went over and picked it up. "Legend goes that when darkness descends upon the Arabian Nights, the legendary blue hedgehog shall come."

"Legendary, puh-lease!" Aman said. "I'm just a Djinn Hunter."

"When the seven World Rings are gathered, the portals between other worlds shall open." Shahra continued.

"Hold up hold up hold up." he stopped her. "You're telling me there's other worlds out there? Ones where there are no Djinn?" She nodded.

"But the life of the collector shall be offered up in return." she added.

"… So I'm basically screwed six ways from Sunday." Aman realized.

"I can't say for sure." Shahra told him. "Someone else could gather all the rings before you do. But I know that these World Rings hold the key to a mystery."

"Say, how do you know a bunch about the rings if you've been stuck in a ring for your whole life?" he questioned. Shahra turned away, obviously not wanting to answer. He held his hands up, backing off. "Alright, I can see you don't want to talk about it right now. But I do expect an answer later."

"… We should probably rescue the king." Shahra told him.

"Oh, the fat guy. I forgot." he admitted. "Which direction was that again?" She pointed behind Aman. "Thanks." He then tried to stuff the World Ring inside his pouch. But if you know the size of the World Rings, you know that it didn't fit. "It doesn't fit!" he whined. Shahra giggled at his childishness, before placing a hand on his pouch. "Don't I have to wish you to do stuff?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm a special genie." Shahra told him, seeming to be hiding something. He narrowed his eyes, but shrugged, deciding not to pursue it. Her hand and the pouch both glowed. "There, try it now." Aman skeptically tried again, and found that not only did it fit; he seemed to have infinite room in his pouch. "I made the space in your pouch infinite, so all you have to do is think what you want while you put your hand in there and it will come out, provided you put it in there."

"… You're so cool." Aman gratefully commented. Shahra nodded and disappeared into the ring. He turned around and dashed off toward a jungle.

 **And there you go! The long awaited third chapter to The ReBlur: Arabian Nights! Did you like it? If you, like, comment, and subscribe, and I'll see you in the next video… is what I would say if I were on YouTube. Instead, leave a review and follow the story if you haven't already to know when the next chapter is uploaded. Until next time, sayonara!**

* * *

Shahra, Erazor Djinn, King Shahryar, the name of Aman-Rapi, the Djinn, and the Sand Scorpion belong to **SEGA.**

This version of Aman-Rapi belongs to **TheOrangeRobo.**


End file.
